


To Cure Extinction

by SpicySans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Gaster's an ass, Grillby wants to help Sans, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasm Denial, Papyrus Is Cute, Papyrus is 11, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is 15, Sans is scared, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Teen Pregnancy, but doesn't know how, dark shit, fuck you gaster, idk man idk, sansby - Freeform, why do I write shit like this, yaaas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySans/pseuds/SpicySans
Summary: *apparently i like making sans suffer oops*Skeletons are becoming extinct, he, Sans and Papyrus being the last three in the world, Gaster must stop the extinction of his kind.(I read a story somewhere that kinda inspired this shit, if I find it again I'll link it or smthn)





	1. Chapter 1

Gaster made his way into his lab, carrying his oldest son in his arms who had recently been knocked out with a sedative. He lay the teen on the cold metal table and strapped his arms above his head whilst strapping his legs so that they were spread apart, running into the obstacle of Sans, being as small as he was, did not stretch far enough to be strapped securely and safely into the normal restraints. Stretching his son's legs as far as they would go, he finally strapped each leg into the restraints. He had to work fast, the sedative his son was given was weak.

Walking over to the table positioned against the wall, Gaster grabbed two syringes, one with a sharp needle, the other without, and returned to his son's side, waiting for him to come too.

~~~~~~~~~~

Looking around groggily, Sans attempted to sit up, only to realize the restraints holding him back. He struggled against the restraints, breath quickening, too busy to notice the tall form of his father making his way towards him.

"Don't do that, Sans" his father's voice was monotone as Sans finally took notice of his father, looking up the best he could, tears threatening to fall.

"D-dad?" Sans squeaked

"Hold still, Sans." his father pulled out the needle with the sharp point, taking out Sans' soul and injecting it, Sans whimpered and looked away, tears falling.

Gaster allowed Sans' soul to float back to his rib cage before taking a seat beside his son, watching, waiting.

"Dad.. what- what was that?" Sans asked quietly

Gaster sighed, obviously expecting Sans to ask. He knew explaining things to Sans would bring fear to him. Sans looked up at him, trembling in the restraints. " To save skeleton monsters, Sans." _Yeah_.. that would do?

Sans nodded, accepting his father's answer, trying to ignore the warmth his body had begun creating. "D-dad?" he didn't reply. Sans began sweating, panicking at the sensation of his magic building lower down, forming an already soaked vagina. Gaster moved from his place next to Sans to take a look at the newly formed magic, smiling as he did, causing Sans to blush bright blue and attempt to hide himself the best he could with the restraints. Gaster began to spread the lips of the magic wide, Sans bit down hard, trying to force down the moan wishing to escape him.

Gaster continued prodding at the magic, inserting a finger into the leaking entrance of his son, enjoying the small sounds Sans made as he continued to finger him. Gaster added another finger, causing Sans to gasp and begin bucking into his father's hand unwillingly, tears of arousal and pleasure escaping him and he tried to contain the noises whilst his father scissored him, stretching his sopping pussy wide as he did so.

"That seems to be enough" Gaster removed his fingers from Sans, wiping off the fluids with a tissue before taking the other syringe and placing it at the entrance of his pussy. Sans cried out as it entered him, gripping at anything he could, he just wanted release, but it seemed that wasn't happening.

Gaster began squeezing the syringe, watching as Sans' magic creating a more noticeable abdomen as the viscous substance entered him.

"W-whats that?" Sans asked

Gaster just ignored him and removed the syringe, Sans heard his father curse under his breath before making his way over to the sink, washing his hands and returning with another syringe, needle sharp. Gaster came back and pressed his hands against Sans' magically formed stomach before injecting the needle into his son's stomach.

Sans felt dizzy as the needle entered his ecto-flesh, he hated needles, he was scared and he just wanted to go home and watch tv with his little brother, no longer wanting the release he craved not long ago. He closed his eye-sockets tight as he tried to ignore everything going on around him.

Gaster removed his trousers, catching Sans' attention. Eye-sockets wide, he realized what was happening.

"W-wait please d-don't" he screamed as Gaster pushed into him. Sans cried, struggling so hard against the restraints he could feel marrow dripping from them. With every thrust, he screamed in pain. _Oh stars it hurts so much_. Sans choked. Why was his father doing this to him? Why oh stars why?

Sans was on the verge of passing out as he felt a warmth shoot into his insides before crying out again as he was stretched even further. He screamed at the sensation.

"Be quiet, Sans. Don't move so much it'll hurt more" his father sounded angry, he obliged and stopped moving, choking on his sobs as he looked down to see his stomach had expanded from the knot of his father. More tears escaped his sockets.

~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like forever before he finally felt the knot deflate and his father pulled out, a gross wet noise causing Sans to cringe as he did so.

"Finished" came his father's voice as he began undoing the restraints, allowing Sans to finally slide off the metal table. Gaster threw him some clothes and left, turning around to give his son permission to go home.

 

Standing on wobbly legs, Sans began to dress himself before making his way home. All the small skeleton wanted to do right now was take a nice warm shower then sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sans opened the door to be greeted by the sight of his little brother sitting on the couch watching cartoons, he smiled.

"Hey bro" Papyrus looked up from the tv before jumping up and running to his big brother, squeezing Sans tightly in a hug.

"SANS!" Papyrus squealed, holding on tighter to his brother "NYEH HEH HEH, I AS TALL AS YOU!" Papyrus yelled proudly, making Sans groan

"Don't remind me" he slapped a hand across his face. "I'mma go take a shower, then we can make dinner for when.. Dad gets back" he couldn't help the slight disgust in his voice as he called Gaster 'Dad'.. the person who just did some sort of experiment on him without even asking him first.

"OF COURSE! I WILL BE DOWN HERE WAITING FOR YOU!" Papyrus ran back to the couch, nearly slipping on the amount of blankets across the floor which Sans could only guess was the aftermath of his brother's forts.

Sans made his way up to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned the shower on and began to undress himself. Catching sight of his reflection in the mirror, he saw the stomach was still there. _What?_ He slowly moved his hands to touch it, rubbing his hands across the surface of his magic. He felt a small pulse, much like his own soul made. He froze, trying to understand all that was happening.

Looking closer at the ecto-flesh, he searched for something he was praying was not there. He rubbed his hands over the flesh, trying to feel the pulses, tempting whatever it was out so he could see it. He saw it. He wish he hadn't seen it. A small soul, he ran his hands over that place again, feeling the pulses calmed him down.

He's pregnant. 

He decided to ignore this for now, stepping into the shower allowing the warmth to soothe his aching bones. _Why did his father do this to him? He's 15 for fucks sake._ He has a life he wants to live and now he's forced to have a child. Sans could feel the soul pulse at his sadness, causing him to smile slightly, he dropped his hand to his stomach.

" _Don't worry, I'll keep you safe..._ "

~~~~~~~~~~

Sans finished off in the shower and made his way to his room, towel covering his stomach the best he could as to not alarm Papyrus if he was anywhere in sight as he walked across the hall to his bedroom. Thankfully, it seemed Papyrus was still downstairs watching tv.

Sans dressed himself in a black shirt and shorts before settling down in front of his computer. He wanted to know more about skeleton pregnancies.

Annoyingly, there wasn't much on the topic, Sans only found out that it was dangerous for skeletons as they use a lot of magic not only to help the souling grow but to also keep the ecto parts needed to keep it safe and that the average skeleton pregnancies are around 6 months. This scared Sans. His child would grow fast, meaning he would need more magic quickly. Sans knew he would need to seek help from someone else this pregnancy would kill both him and his unborn.

Sans made his way downstairs, making dinner with Papyrus (spaghetti, of course), taking his mind off of things, settling down with his brother to watch some movies and eat the food before Gaster came home. Sans didn't want to see him and so he hurriedly went up to his room, giving Papyrus the excuse that he wasn't feeling too well.

Sans lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, worrying about his future, this child's future, what would happen to them? What if he couldn't find someone to help with the magic? His father must know of all this, right? Gaster has to know. He must have some sort of plan to help Sans through this. Sans is just glad that he chose to give Sans these responsibilities and not Papyrus. _Stars,_ Papy's way too innocent for something like this, hell, even Sans is. But he's stuck with it now. So he has to deal with it. He wouldn't kill the soul he was carrying for anything.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was now 1 and a half months into his pregnancy and school has now started. A few weeks prior, Gaster had taken Sans in to examine him to find that, to his joy, it worked, his son was carrying. Kbye read on if ya want.

It was a Friday morning and Sans just couldn't wait to get this day over with. His father told him he's not far along enough to take time off school, though the teachers have been made aware of his condition, this did help a bit. His father coming up with the lie that some monster in the Hotlands had knocked him up and he refused to abort his child. Sans just nodded along, happy his teacher had brought the lie his father had thought up.

Gaster just treated Sans as if nothing had happened whilst the small monster was absolutely terrified of his father for obvious reasons. He didn't show it, other than the little flinches from when Gaster would touch him, but he needed his father right now, for his magic, else he and is souling would die.

Sitting up and stretching in his bed, Sans rubbed a hand across his stomach, this had become a normal thing for him to do as he awoke, enjoying the feelings of the small soul moving around inside of him, sending small pulses of emotions to him. He smiled. Recently his stomach has began clouding over, Gaster said that this was because the body is forming as he gave his son more of his magic.

Sans finally found the energy to roll out of bed, readjusting his shirt as he sat on the edge of his bed, covering the small bump. Sure, he was going to change, but he didn't want Papyrus seeing his stomach, it would lead to too many questions and he couldn't deal with that right now. Yes, Papyrus didn't know about this yet. Sans was too scared to tell him and Gaster had left that up to Sans whether he tells Papyrus of his pregnancy or not, also mentioning to use the 'Hotlands monster knocked me up' story so that he didn't know the truth behind Sans' conception.

Finally standing from his bed, Sans stretched, scratching his back the best he could and making his way over to the bathroom. Lucky for him, his father had created a medicine to prevent morning sickness which, in turn, would prevent loss of magic. Hopefully he could create something to help with the aches Sans would suffer later on, too.

Sans washed himself and brushed his teeth then made his way back to his room, searching for a clean shirt. Finally finding a deep crimson shirt, he started to hunt for some trousers. Recently, he's been wearing trousers more than shorts, which is weird for him, but it keeps him nice and warm, and he's slightly paranoid about the souling getting cold. Slipping on his blue jacket he took a look at himself in the mirror. His bump was... becoming pretty visible now, it was obvious of his condition only if you were really looking for it, he told himself, trying to stop the anxiety rising. He turned on his heels and made his way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, it seemed Gaster had already left for work, Papyrus was sick in bed, so he just grabbed a piece of toast with ketchup on before slipping on his shoes and walking to school. Better to get this horrible day over with.

~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into class he was greeted by the same faces as always, most seemed to be very bored, others, stared at him as he took his seat at the front of the class. Pulling his shirt straight to try and conceal the bump further, he began to read.

"Welcome class."

~~~~~~~~~~

During lunch, Sans, as usual, sat alone. He didn't pack his lunch. He only grabbed toast which he ate a while ago, as breakfast. Taking a look around to make sure no one was paying him any attention, he put a hand upon his stomach, trying to soothe it. Feeling guilty that because of his stupidity, his souling would have to suffer without the usual amount of magic. His stomach felt painfully tight as he rubbed at it, man did he wish he had at least had more to eat at breakfast.

Sans was too pissed at himself for not grabbing something to eat at lunch that he didn't realize the monsters walking up to him.

"Whatcha doing there, bone boy?" one sneered, showing its yellowed teeth in a sickening smirk.

Sans looked up, sockets going wide, he removed his hand from his belly. "I forgot my lunch so my stomach's playing up a little." _Well at least it wasn't a lie_.

"Haha! You don't need the food! Have you seen yourself?" one laughed, throwing their head back as they did so.

Sans hid his skull further into his hood, zipping it up and pulling his legs up to his rib cage.

"Leave him alone." came a voice, causing the bullies to look in the direction it came from, being met by an angered fire elemental. Clearly his appearance was enough to make them scurry away, it'd be stupid for them to mess with someone who could literally turn them into a monster barbeque. The elemental took a seat next to the shaken skeleton.

"Are-are you okay? I heard them being mean to you" He rubbed Sans' back.

"M'fine" Sans replied looking out from his hoodie. "Thanks"

"No problem, I'm Grillby."

"Sans. Thanks, Grillbz." _Grillbz_. The name made the fire elemental blush as he saw the skeleton relax as he continued to stroke the smaller's back.

"Hey, why were they teasing you?" he hated himself for sounding so unsure whilst asking the question.

"Forgot my lunch. Apparently I'm fat so I don't need it." he answered, venom clear in his voice.

"Well I don't think you're fat, you seem perfect to me."

Sans blushed deeply. _Perfect._ Obviously Grillby didn't mean it in any other way but friendly, Sans couldn't help it "Aw shucks.. thanks Grillbz" he scratched the back of his skull, feeling awkward. The flame elemental just smiled

"So you mentioned forgetting your lunch, yes? My parents always pack me extra, so would you like some?" he took out a red metal box of his bag and pulled out a chicken salad wrap, offering it to Sans.

"Holy- thank you Grillbz." He wasted no time biting into the wrap "Damn this is good." He heard Grillby chuckle as he took a bite of his own wrap.

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Sans got through the door, he ran straight to his room, making small squeals, unable to contain his happiness. He had a _massive_ crush on Grillby. Even if he had only met the other that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is showing. Sans is depressed. Sans does stupid things.

It was becoming pretty obvious that Sans was carrying a child.

His father had told him to attend school for another month, once he was unable to hide his pregnancy, he would be allowed to stay home. Sans didn't like this idea as his midsection was already becoming heavy as he walked, causing him to become out of breath pretty quickly. Lucky for him, Papyrus still hasn't asked why Sans has been getting rounder, Sans truly dreaded the time when Papyrus asked why Sans' middle was expanding.

Running a hand over his skull he flopped back onto his bed, shirt riding up causing the exposed ecto-stomach to give the room a slight blue glow. He knew that soon he would have to tell Papyrus what was happening... and... maybe Grillby?

The flame has become a great friend to the pregnant skeleton, he may go as far to say that they were even best friends. He and Grillby just clicked. It saddened Sans that he would always be just a friend to Grillby. He wanted _more_ with him. He wanted to hold his hand, _kiss_ him.. _love_ him. He was scared Grillby would just abandon him once he found out he was pregnant, Sans knew that would break the last shred of happiness he had at school.

All this stress was worrying Sans, he knew it wasn't good for the souling. Sitting back up and running a hand over his exposed stomach, he was calmed at feeling his child's soft vibrations running through his phalanges, making his soul glow brighter, before he was lost in thought again, unconsciously rubbing small circles on his belly. How would he care for this child? What if Gaster had only done this for him to experiment on the child?

Sans breathing increased as he opened the drawer next to his bed a pulled out a sharpened knife, placing it on his bone and scraping it along, watching as marrow poured slowly from his newest scar. A pulse from within his belly calmed him causing him to put the knife down, curling into a ball and crying, not caring that the marrow seeping from his cut was slowly dripping onto his bed sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~

He was awoken by a loud knock at his door followed by a loud, boisterous voice.

"SANS! DINNER IS READY." and before the pregnant skeleton could even think of anything, his door burst open revealing his little brother.

_Uh oh._

The slight glow from Sans stomach caused the younger to calmly make his way and lay a hand upon it, causing Sans to flinch.

"Brother... what is wrong?" Papyrus seemed upset

"Nothing is wrong, Paps." his reply was quiet

"DON'T LIE TO ME I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN HIDING THINGS!" Papyrus was clearly angry now, causing Sans to flinch back and cover his belly with his arms as quickly as possible.

"Papyrus I don't wanna talk about it. Please.."

"Is it why you did this?" he pointed to the scar that was now seeping more marrow.

Sans was quiet. He didn't know what to tell him.

"Sans, you are not sick, are you?" his voice was stern but composed. Sans shook his head.

"Then please tell me. I am old enough Sans. You're my brother I love you I just want to help! Stop being so secretive!" he pulled Sans into a hug, orange magic spilling from his eye sockets.

"Y-you won't tell will you?"

"Never. I am the best secret keeper around! Nyeh heh heh!" his brother's change caused Sans to smile a little.

"You're going to be an uncle..." he whispered into Papyrus' shoulder.

"WHAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK LIKE THIS!" Sans chuckled at his brother.

"I'm having a baby bones.. You are going to be an uncle.." just a little louder than last time...

Papyrus pulled away from the hug, staring at his brother wide-eye sockets before more orange tears fell and he pulled his brother into another hug, startling him.

Well that went better than he had expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's short, but I've got like no inspiration & trying to sort things out in real life is taking a toll on me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed :) the next chapter will be getting a little darker so uh.. yeah


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark shit? kinda dark yeah. but sansby is the reward.

"Sit on the table, Sans." Gaster ordered, Sans complied to his quest "So lets take another look, something seems off with this pregnancy. I want to make sure it is not anything to worry about, son." he added.

_Worry?_ Wait was the souling okay? He's cut down his usual intake of junk and Gaster has been giving him his weekly magic checks along with magic transfers to keep him and the child healthy. The only thing that he could think of was the possibility of the stress getting to him which was harming the baby. He clutched his middle, blue magic forming in his eye sockets and falling freely down his cheekbones.

"Do not worry. It is likely nothing, you are healthy enough, the souling should be too." He answered the look for worry graced over Sans' features as he pulled over a machine to check on the soul. Turning the machine on and gesturing for Sans to lay back on the table where this whole nightmare started, flinching slightly as the cold surface of the metal table hit his back and elbows.

Gaster placed the light above the table directly above Sans' abdomen, lifting his shirt exposing the clouded blue ecto-flesh. Sans looked away from the light, it burned his eye sockets as the flash happened. A few seconds later there was a slightly blurry picture of the soul within Sans with something else there..

Gaster moved himself towards the screen, straining his eyes to try and see the grainy picture more clearly. _What the fuck._ He stepped back over to his son, ignoring him asking what was wrong, re-positioning the light machine slightly to the side and allowing it to scan Sans' belly again at the new angle. His assumptions were correct. His son was carrying twins.

Sans stared wide-eyed at the screen, finally understanding what was going on, letting his ever-present smile stretch even further. _Twins_. He was having _twins_. He placed both his hands at the bottom of his abdomen, smiling as he rolled to the side in order to sit up on the table. Gosh he was happy, but then. What would happen now? He wasn't old enough to take care of one child, let alone two. The only 'training' he has had in this place was when Gaster had left him alone with Papyrus as a baby for a couple of hours at a time as he went out for short spaces of time. All the small skeleton had to do was make sure his brother didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to do, he found it pretty easy when he was 5 or 6 but _now_...

His breathing erratic as he clutched his rib cage, more blue tears steaming down his cheekbones as he attempted to wipe them away.

"I have to remove one of the souls." _What?_ No. Sans wouldn't let him. Never.

" _Fuck off_." He snarled at his father, pulling his shirt over his stomach and clutching at the fabric protectively.

"Listen. To. Me. Sans. That thing will _kill you_ before you even have a chance to give birth to the blasted thing!" His father was clearly angry, but Sans kept up his protective demeanor.

"Don't you fucking touch me, _Gaster._ Do not call my children an _'it'_." he spat at his father.

Gaster regained his composure, straightening up. "Well then, _son_ , if you wish to act like this, I will no longer donate magic to you. You will also be required to attend school until you go into labor. Am I understood?" 

Sans spat again, glaring up at his father "Small fucking price to pay to keep an innocent kid alive, _old man_." he glared up at the figure looming over him before he heaved himself off of the table and stomped out of the lab, still clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~

What the fuck was he going to do now. He had no one to donate magic for him to nurture the soulings, he had to attend school to term and he was scared. Scared he wasn't good enough, that he was going to fuck up badly and hurt the souls growing inside him. He needed reassurance, he needed it badly. Without thinking he ran out of his room, struggling with his jacket as he opened the front door and running down the street.

Feeling a pulse from within his stomach, he placed his hand on it, immediately regretting running like a lunatic. He caught his breath and carried on his walk. His mind was blank save for the thoughts of a certain elemental.

_Grillby._

He just had to see him. Just for some sense of comfort. He loved Grillby, more than he wanted to admit.

Over the few months that they'd known each other, Grillby had kept the bullies at bay, walking Sans from class to class. He hadn't told the elemental of his pregnancy, but even so the tall flame monster was protective over him. It made Sans' soul swell with happiness, tears streaming down his cheekbones yet again as he reached the door of Grillby's family house. Well, it was only Grillby and his mother, but how perfect his family seemed compared to Sans, it was more of a family than what the pregnant skeleton had been used to.

He walked up the few steps and stood there for a minute, reaching out to knock. Quietly, his hand made contact with the door, barely a sound. Sans was thinking that he wasn't heard and resisted the urge to just walk off before the door swung open, revealing Grillby. He was wearing a deep blue shirt and some grey trousers.

"Sans..." the elemental whispered.

"Heya Grillby.. is it uh. Okay if we, y'know... talk?"

He nodded, opening the door further and stepping aside so Sans could come through. Grillby took the small skeleton by the wrist and lead him to the couch.

"Would you like anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks Grillbz.." He tried to sound as normal as possible, holding back the tears that threatened to escape his eye sockets. He felt a warmth on his cheekbone and looked up to see Grillby looking at him with concern, he leaned into the other's touch, sighing as he tried to piece his words together.

"Grillby, I.. Fuck hum... I - I.." his breathing became heavy

"Calm, Sans." he hushed, bringing the smaller closer to his flickering flames.

"I - I don't know how to tell you anything. I'm.. scared of asking you to help."

"Scared of what?" Grillby seemed confused "I won't hurt you Sans..."

"I er.. fuck I need magical transfers for um-" he cut himself off. He didn't know how to tell the other that he was pregnant after being raped by his father.

Grillby nodded. "Now?"

"N-no.. but more like.. every two days?" he stuttered out.

"May I ask why?"

"I-" Sans couldn't find his words, instead letting his hands drop to his stomach, feeling Grillby's eyes on him as he did so.

Grillby nodded in understanding. "I thought so..." this caught Sans attention, he opened his sockets, staring wide at Grillby as his own hands dropped close to Sans' stomach "May I?" Sans nodded, watching the other as he lay his fiery hands atop Sans belly, feeling the soulings move at the touch, he smiled as he stared down at his belly, watching as Grillby's hands ran over the fabric as his shirt.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 hits?! Holy fuck thanks so much <33  
> I wasn't expecting this at all x)

Sans awoke surrounded by a pleasant warmth, he groaned, cuddling into it and attempting to re-enter dreamland.

A kick to the ribs had him wincing and sitting up hastily, clutching at the swell of his stomach.

"Jeez kids.." he whispered, flinching as he received another kick "Ya hungry or something?" looking around the room he finally took in his surroundings, recalling the events of last night. Grillby knew his secret.. and he also happened to be cuddling up to the elemental. Sans turned slightly, taking in the appearance of his friend. The softly flickering orange flames were hypnotic for the small skeleton. He could stare all day.. Grillby truly was a perfect monster.

A small smile graced the skeleton's features as he stood up, carefully untangling Grillby's warmth from his bones, as much as he didn't want to leave, he had to get home, his father would be angry and from what happened yesterday, Sans didn't want to leave Papyrus alone too long. What if he becomes apart of one of Gaster's new fucked up experiments? Sans would never forgive himself if he wasn't there to stop that corrupt fucker from touching Papyrus, stars Papy is way too innocent for any of Gaster's sadistic 'research'.

Finally taking a small step forward on wobbly legs, a pleasant heat caught his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Grillby asked in a sleepy voice, Sans smiled at him, _stars he was so fucking beautiful_. 

"I have to get home... I don't want my.. _father_ to worry about me." he grimaced at the thought of calling Gaster his father. It made his stomach turn.

Sans missed the look of unease Grillby gave him at the smaller's expression. He just nodded and removed his hand from the skeleton's wrist, sitting up as he did so.

"Let me walk you home, Sans." before he could even say a word, Grillby had his shoes on and a coat, unlocking the door and opening it for Sans.

Stepping out into the cold, he let out a shaky breath, shoving his hands into his pockets to try and warm himself. Grillby stepped beside him after locking the door and the two of them began the walk to Sans' place.

The walk was done in a comfortable silence and upon reaching Sans' house, the flame elemental bid the shorter good-bye and started the walk back to his own place. Sans opened the door, basking in the heat as he did so, slipping his shoes off and trudging into the kitchen to find something to eat, saying silent prayers in his head that Gaster was in the lab and not anywhere in the house.

Stepping into the kitchen, he was pleased to be greeted by no one, he walked over to the fridge, opening it and scanning the contents for something to satisfy his hunger. His vision landed on a plate of left-over spaghetti he assumed Papyrus had made, it being the only thing that seemed to be of food, he took the plate and made his way over to the couch, turning on the TV and settling into his usual sofa crease.

Sans, being too engrossed in what was on the TV and eating his not-too-bad spaghetti, didn't notice the tall skeleton drift over to him.

"Sans." he froze, upon hearing a slight growl, he began to shake, turning towards the sound to be met with... 

_Nothing_.

Thoroughly creeped out, he abandoned the food and rushed up the stairs, slamming the door and locking it behind him, stepping over to the sink he splashed his face with cold water, looking up at himself as the small droplets ran down his face and back into the basin. He saw _it_. His father. _Contorted_ \- even more so than usual. Sans whipped around quickly to be yet again met with nothing. _Nothing at all_. What was happening to him?

He slapped his hands onto his cheekbones, closing his eye sockets tightly for a few seconds before reopening them, his vision blurring and spinning, he tried to keep his balance, but failed horribly, stumbling backwards and hitting his head before sliding down the wall, marrow seeping from the back of his skull as he lost consciousness.

~

Grillby returned home, unable to shake off a feeling that something horrid was to happen soon - _or maybe it already has_? He tried his best to shrug off the horrible feeling as he unlocked and opened the door, he was met with the scent of fresh waffles. The sweet aroma almost completely wiped his worries away. _Almost_.

The tall flame made his way into the kitchen, met with a wonderfully presented plate of waffles, chocolate and butterscotch sauce drizzled over the top, a tall glass of orange juice decorated with a slice on the side, a serviette in the style of an origami swan place neatly beside a knife and fork. He walked the rest of the way and took a seat on the plush chair, noticing the small piece of paper set out beside the meal.

 

_I apologize for not being here once you returned, but I have made you your favourite sweet breakfast in order to make up for my absence!_

_Enjoy ~_

 

Grillby smiled. His mother worked too hard for such little money.

He lay the serviette on his lap and proceeded to equip himself with the knife and fork laid out for him, cutting into the heavenly treat he has been left and popping it into his mouth, moaning at the deliciously soft taste as it hit his taste buds. All his worries were forgotten for those short moments he was occupied by the delectable treat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty short but I felt bad for leaving for like.. a week? ;n;  
> I've been going through a few things of my own and I'm also sorting out the house for a new puppy (he's a brindle Staffordshire bull terrier x)) so yup! I guess this is just more of a filler than anything, nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this shit! <3

Opening his eyes, he was met with a blinding light, the sounds of screams somewhere in the distance.

Panicking, he tried moving. He couldn't. He strained his head to look towards his left arm. Restraints. Unease washed over the small skeleton as he slowly moved he eye lights to stare downwards. What he was met with terrified him.

His belly was still there, yes. But the slow stream of liquid seeping from a large gash in his stomach, the two small soulings within dimming in colour before turning completely to dust.

He screamed.

~

Sans awoke in a cold sweat, eye sockets wide, his hands went straight for his abdomen, lifting his shirt, he was relieved to be met with the dim glow of his magic. The small skeleton threw his head back in relief, rubbing small circles onto his belly to keep his nerves down. _Just a nightmare,_ he had to keep repeating it to himself. It was all just a sick and twisted nightmare.

Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was still in the bathroom.

"Guess not all of it was a dream.." he sighed, heaving himself up onto his wobbly legs and making his way into the shower. He allowed the warm water to soothe his aching bones, noticing the flow of diluted marrow, he checked himself, finding the reason was a small gash on the back of his head, he groaned, turning himself around to attempt to wash all of the - what he assumed to be - dried marrow from himself. 

Once finished, he stepped out, grabbing a towel and made his way to his room.

Sans checked the time, 5:46pm. He's been there a while, the pregnant skeleton was surprised no one had found him yet, or maybe they had, they just didn't care to help him.

He slapped his cheek bones between his hands.

He couldn't think like that.

Letting out a small breath, he dressed himself in a plain white t-shirt with some short. Crawling into bed, he was _exhausted._

He was asleep within a few minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this shit holy hell I'm dark asf..


End file.
